


this hungry mouth of yours (this hungry heart of mine)

by imaginejolls



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Ambrose loves being on his knees for Prudence, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Fucking, Just smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Table Sex, Unprotected Sex, Worship, actually i just realized the setting is ambiguous so you can set this whenever you want, adoration, i still don't know if witches need condoms, no beta we die like men, pre-part 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginejolls/pseuds/imaginejolls
Summary: It usually starts like this: Ambrose takes her hand in his.
Relationships: Prudence Night/Ambrose Spellman
Comments: 13
Kudos: 67





	this hungry mouth of yours (this hungry heart of mine)

It usually starts like this: Ambrose takes her hand in his. His gaze lifts up to meet hers, and no matter how many times it’s happened, Prudence’s breath still catches in her throat. Ambrose bows his head until his lips meet her knuckles. A kiss, proof of adoration. Prudence sometimes wonders if that’s the gentleman in him still, centuries past his time. Ambrose kisses her hand and the look on his face is so gentle, so tender that Prudence cannot take it. Prudence pulls him up and kisses him with such fervour they stumble with it. 

However gentle his eyes, Ambrose’s mouth is greedy. He kisses her deeply, clutching her in his arms as if she is his salvation. Prudence bites on his lips and feels his pleased hum vibrate on her own, she digs her fingers into his skin hard enough he feels it through his clothes. They separate long enough to draw in a trembling breath. Ambrose tears off his shirt. His mouth is on hers again, tongue insistent at the seam of her lips, and he unlaces her top blindly. This would be much easier and quicker if they just used magic, but… there’s something about this that always convinces Prudence otherwise. This fumbling, the over-eager hands and stubborn belt-buckles, they have their own charm. And Prudence has been charmed by one Ambrose Spellman, over and over again. She fears that one day, she will grow bored of this. But today is not that day. And maybe, the day will never come.

Half-naked and half-mad with desire they walk into a table. Ambrose hoists her up and sits her on top of it, not once interrupting their kiss. It makes Prudence burn hot and needy. She traps him between her thighs and pulls him close, until it feels like their two bodies are one. His dick is straining against his underwear, hot even through the fabric of it. Prudence palms him over the boxer briefs, squeezes his dick and revels in how ready Ambrose is for her. How desperate. Ambrose hides a moan somewhere between her ear and the dip of her shoulder. He scrapes her skin with his teeth like a question. She tugs on his dick as an answer, and Ambrose sucks a bruise into her tender skin. Prudence loves wearing his marks after. The visible signs of his adoration. It stirs something deep within her chest that she didn’t even realize was hiding there.

“Ambrose,” she says on a gasp. He hums around her nipple. “Please.”

“Yes, my love.” 

Ambrose kneels on the floor. With Prudence perched on top of the table, his eyes are level with her panties. Ambrose hooks his fingers into the elastic band of them, but the damp spot over her mound looks so enticing he leans in and nuzzles his mouth into it, inhaling deeply. Prudence runs her fingers through his hair, curls them around the shape of his ear. He glances up at her and there’s this wild look in his eyes that makes arousal tug on Prudence’s gut sharply.

“Don’t keep me waiting.” 

Ambrose just smiles at her, as if he just shared a private joke with himself, and that makes Prudence certain that wait she will have to. But she already knows that it will be worth it. 

At last, Ambrose drags the panties down Prudence’s legs, his fingers light on her skin and leaving a trail of buzzing energy in their wake. He leaves the underwear on the floor. Prudence admires the curve of his back as Ambrose dips down to press a kiss to her ankle. He continues the journey upwards, dotting her shin with kisses, and switches to the other leg at the knee. He kisses the inside of her right knee passionately. Prudence watches him with fondness and her fingers buried amidst his curls. Her right leg is nudged up and on Ambrose’s shoulder, and he’s close now, his breath warm on her skin. The last stretch from her knee to her impatient dripping cunt seems to drag on for an eternity. But then Ambrose looks up at her face and back down at her cunt, pupils impossibly blown, and his eyes fall closed, and Prudence knows what that means. The world stops in a moment of anticipation. And then, finally, _finally_ his mouth is on her and Prudence chokes off a high-pitched wail. 

Once Ambrose got to where she needed him, he’s not holding back. He drinks her in like a man dying of thirst and he makes all of these fucking noises… He laps at her with his tongue broad and flat, swirls its tip around her clit, and he hums and moans and mewls. And it makes Prudence so wet and hot and desperate. She braces herself and rolls her hips into his mouth. She fucks Ambrose’s face as hard as she can, and he just takes it, wraps his arms around her and buries his face as deep as possible to the point that Prudence worries he can’t fucking _breathe_ and takes everything she has to offer. Prudence’s orgasm seizes her abruptly. 

Ambrose stays with his face buried between her thighs, no longer licking at her over-stimulated cunt but rather kissing and biting at the insides of her legs. He seems content to stay like that forever, on his knees for her. The thought makes Prudence smile. Still, she tugs on his hair until she can look Ambrose in the eyes, glassed over with arousal, the evidence of her own smeared all over his face. It’s a good look on him. 

Ambrose leans in again to playfully bite on her hip bone. Prudence can feel his smile as he mouths his way up across her stomach and chest, biting and licking at her clavicles until his lips meet her own. His mouth opens for her willingly and she can taste her own orgasm on his tongue. Prudence makes a pleased sound. It’s refreshing, this willingness of his to make her cum without stopping to think about himself. How he goes down to his knees and does anything she asks of him eagerly, with pleasure. Prudence is certain Ambrose gets off on it. What a fortunate coincidence. But now it’s her turn to think about him, his hard dick still hidden in his underwear, begging for her attention with precum seeping through the fabric. 

With a snap of her fingers the underwear is off and Ambrose’s hardness bounces against his abdomen. Prudence wraps her fingers around his cock. She spreads the bead of liquid leaking out the top over its head with her thumb. 

The magic is easy and it coates her fingers with slippery liquid so she can jerk him off in earnest. Ambrose leans his forehead on her shoulder. His breath is warm and fast on her collarbone. His dick twitches in Prudence’s hand as she guides it, slick and rock-hard, to her cunt. He slides between her folds, gathering her wetness, before she nudges him inside of her. Ambrose groans into her skin. The first couple of thrusts are shallow and unrushed. Prudence brings her legs up and wraps them around his hips, ankles loosely locked behind his thighs. Ambrose grabs the edge of the table for purchase and drives deep into her. It startles a moan out of her. _More_ , she thinks. Ambrose looks up into her eyes and kisses her messily and obeys. Prudence lies back on the table and lets him take her hard and fast. The angle’s changed now and his dick rubs against the spot on her inner wall urgently and it makes her back curve off the table. The slapping of flesh on flesh echoes through the room obscenely. It’s so much so good so fast, and blood thrums in Prudence’s ears like war drums. 

Ambrose’s thumb on her clit is sloppy. It doesn’t really matter, she doesn’t need much at this point. She comes before he does. Her nails leave red trails down his back like an animal and Ambrose hisses in painful pleasure. His pace stutters and his dick twitches where it’s trapped by her contracting muscles as Prudence rides out the wave of her orgasm. And then he’s coming inside of her and Prudence feels every glorious second of it.

Prudence inhales deeply. The room smells like sweat and sex, and it stokes the embers of her arousal deep in her stomach. Ambrose pulls out of her. Her cunt clenches down on nothing. 

They kiss, softer now. Ambrose touches his forehead to hers and they stay like that for a while, sharing their breaths between open lips. Prudence feels his strong arms as they find anchor, one under her shoulder blades, the other around her hips. He picks her up with ease and she giggles with it. The mattress is only a few steps away, Ambrose lays her down on it softly, as if she could break. It makes her throat feel odd. She swallows around the feeling. 

“Heavens, I am parched.” 

Ambrose mutters a quick spell and hands her a glass filled with cold water. She drinks. 

“Aren’t you thirsty?” she asks him with a tick of an eyebrow. 

“Why, yes,” Ambrose grins and presses his hips into her thigh. 

“Already? You’re worse than a teenager, dear.” 

He hides his laugh in her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream with me about your Prudence/Ambrose feelings, i've got so many. @imaginejolls on tumblr as well


End file.
